Daisuki Dayo Ore No Imoto
by Ruu nyan
Summary: Kisah asmara hibari sama adiknya .. warning maybe OOC :P
1. Chapter 1

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

**Disclaimer : KHR punyanya Amano – dono saia Cuma pinjem charanya kok :D**

**Ruu chan Entertaiment Present**

**Daisuki Dayo ore no imoto**

PROLOG

"Kyoya-nii ayo bangun, nanti kau terlambat kesekolah." Suara gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Ngh- " Pemuda yang bernama Kyoya itu membuka matanya, lalu mendekap adiknya.

"Hari ini bolos saja ya." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kyoya-nii." Sang adik yang mulai kesal mengembungkan pipinya, sementara kakaknya hanya tertawa lalu membelai lembut rambut adiknya.

"Nee, Tokine boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Kyoya.

"Tentu, asal pertanyaan nya tidak susah." Kata Tokine

"Tentu dengan jujur ya , apa kau menyayangiku?"

"Eh? Tentu akan selalu menyayangi Kyoya-nii."

"Apapun yang terjadi?"

"Tentu saja."

* * *

Target 1 : Memories

Kriiingg..

Suara jam weker itu menggema di penjuru kamar sang dia membuka matany.a,menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya , dia melakukan peregangan otot sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi.

**Bath Room**

Ratusan air, bukan bahkan ribuan tetes air itu menghujani tubuh sang Karnivora.

"Mimpi sialan itu lagi-lagi datang." Katanya lirih

Tidak sampai 15 menit dia sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai seragam sekolahnya lalu menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dining Room**

"Ohayou Kyoya." Sapa seorang gadis.

"Hn."

"Dasar, jika seseorang menyapamu paling tidak jawab yang benar." Gadis itu mulai kesal lalu mengacungkan garpu ditangan nya.

"Dan kau, paling tidak jangan seenaknya mengacungkan garpu kearah **KAKAK**muTokine Hibari." Balas Kyoya dengan penekanan di kata 'Kakak'.

"Huh, terserah kau sajalah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME **

"Kyoya aku berangkat duluan ya." Kata (teriak)Tokine sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Jangan berteriak pagi-pagi."

" Terserah aku ." Balasnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, Kyoya yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu depan,sekilas dia melihat foto keluarganya di dekat telepon rumah dan diperhatikannya wajah Tokine yang begitu polos dan lugu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Secepat itukah kau berubah." Katanya lirih lebih seperti sebuah bisikan.

Seakan teringat mimpinya semalam, dia meletakkan kembali foto itu dan segera menuju Namimori-chuu.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Fiuhh.. akhirnya chapter 1 berhasil di edit :D

Yah, meski mungkin masih ada yang salah jadi Hontou ni Gomenasai .

dan buat prolognya kayaknya aneh ya -_-

Mind to Review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo.. Ruu chan balik lagi nih :p

Ciyuss deh, padahal besok UAS tapi saya malah bikin FF -_- (jangan ditiru)

Okee.. udahan cuap cuap nya silakan baca :D

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

**Disclaimer : KHR punyanya Amano – dono saia Cuma pinjem charanya kok :D**

**Ruu chan Entertaiment Present**

**Daisuki Dayo ore no imoto**

* * *

Target 2 : The Men who with my sister

Teng Teng Teng

Bel sekolah di Namimori-chuu pun berbunyi dengan indahnya. Dan nampaklah seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang sedang masuk ke kelas 1 – A.

Sreekk.. Pintu kelas pun tebuka.

"Ohayou Minna !" Teriak Tokine penuh semangat.

"Yo~ Tokine .Sapa Yamamoto.

"Ohayou Tokine – chan." Sapa Tsuna dan Kyoko. Dan Tokine pun hanya tersenyum lebar dengan sapaan temannya.

"Astaga, suaramu berisik sekali Baka – Onna." Omel Gokudera

"Urusai! Bakadera, siapa suruh pagi pagi tidur di kelas ?!" Kata Tokine dengan nada kesal.

"Kau.. " sambil menunjuk wajah Tokine. "Berani melawanku ?"

"Siapa takut ?" Kata Tokine sambil mengeluarkan tongkat artemis miliknya.

"Ma.. ma Tokine dan Gokudera seperti kucing dan anjing ya ?" Kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa.

Tsuna dan Kyoko pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Urusai !" Teriak Tokine sambil mengacunkan tongkat artemisnya kearah Yamamoto.

"Dasar Yakkyu – Baka siapa yang kau sebut anjing ,haa ?" Gokudera yang kesal bersiap melempar dinamit miliknya.

"Sudah sudah, pelajaran hampir dimulai lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat duduk masing masing." Lerai Tsuna

"Jika itu perintah Juudaime apa boleh buat." Ucap Gokudera dengan wajah lesu.

"Huh.. Baiklah jika Tsuna – kun yang minta, aku akan mengalah." Kata Tokine sambil mencubit pipi Tsuna.

"I-itai.. " Teriak Tsuna kesakitan. Semuanya pun tertawa, kecuali Gokudera yang masih kesal.

Disisi lain seorang pemuda yang diketahui adalah Hibari Kyoya sedang mengamati mereka dari atas gedung sekolah.

"Herbivore.. I'll beat You to death." Kata Kyoya sambil memegang tonfanya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yang ini kayaknya ga banyak perubahan soalnya ga ada inspirasi lain :p *plaak

Jadi untuk tambahan inspirasinya mohon di Review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Yo minna , Ruu balik lagi nih dengan chapter yang lebih _**cetar membahana **_*plaak

Okee deh, langsung aja Happy reading :D

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

**Disclaimer : KHR punyanya Amano – dono saia Cuma pinjem charanya kok :D**

**Ruu chan Entertaiment Present**

**Daisuki Dayo ore no imoto**

Target 3 : First meet with Mukuro

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Yup bel sekolah yang tidak asing lagi bagi seluruh siswa Namimori-chuu, bel yang menunjukan waktu istirahat. Dengan secepat kilat(?) seluruh siswa Namimori segera keluar kelas atau sekedar berdiam diri di dalam kelas, tak terkecuali gadis manis kita yang tengah duduk dengan 'indahnya' sambil mendengarkan mp3 nya.

"Tokine – san." Panggil Tsuna. Tapi yang dipanggil tidak merespon.

"Tokine – chan." Gantian Kyoko yang memanggil. Tapi Tokine masih belum merespon.

"Oi.. Baka – Onna." Teriak Gokudera sambil menggubrak mejanya.

Bruak !

Tokine pun terjatuh dari tempat duduknya dengan tidak elit karena kaget. Sambil memegang pinggangnya yang sakit dia mencoba berdiri.

"Oi.. Bakadera apa kau tidak bisa pelan – pelan, ha ?" Teriak Tokine kesal.

"Che. Jangan salahkan aku, kau sendiri yang daritadi dipanggil tindak menjawab."

"Huh.. awas kau ya." Kata Tokine sambil mengeluarkan tongkat artemis nya.

"Hoo.. kau mau bertarung ya?" Balas Goku sambil mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"Sudahlah, Gokudera-kun, Tokine-san tidak baik bertarung didalam kelas." Lerai Tsuna .

"Tsuna benar, bisa – bisa kau digigit Hibari jika melukai Tokine." kata Yamamoto sambil tertawa, dan otomatis mendapat hadiah deathglare dari Gokudera.

"Argh.. Iya - iya." Tokine kembali menyimpan tongkat artemisnya. "Dan kenapa kau membangunkanku Tsuna?"

"Etto, aku ingin mengajak Tokine – san makan siang." Kata Tsuna pelan.

"Ya, sepertinya menyenangkan kalau bisa makan bersama di taman sekolah. Lagipula cuaca sedang bagus." Sambung Kyoko.

"Jadi bagaimana ? Kau mau bergabung ?"

"Itu kedengarannya menyenangkan, tapi aku ada 'kencan' dengan seseorang." Kata Tokine sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hah.. kencan ?" Teriak mereka berempat kaget termasuk Gokudera.

"Iya."

"D-dengan siapa ?" Tanya Kyoko.

"Tentu saja dengan.. Kyoya." Kata Tokine sambil berlari ke luar kelas.

"Apaaa ?" Mereka pun cengo(?) bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan.**

Disinilah Tokine berdiri didepan ruang kerja kakaknya yang kelihatannya menjadi ruangan keramat bagi siswa Namimori. Tapi tidak Untuk Tokine kali ini dia akan melakukan 'kencan' bersama kakaknya. Dan ini tidak boleh gagal.

Perlahan dia mengambil artemis rod miliknya dan membuka (mendobrak) pintu ruang kedisiplinan.

"KYOYA ! Ayo lawan aku." Teriak Tokine

Hening..

"Ara.. Kyoya tidak ada." Kata Tokine sambil mengecek seluruh penjuru ruang kedisiplinan. "Kusakabe juga tidak ada, sepertinya mereka sedang patroli."

Dengan berat hati dia menyimpan Artemis rod miliknya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan wajah masam berjalan melewati lorong – lorong yang dipenuhi siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang. Semua murid melihat ke arahnya, dan itu membuat wajah Tokine semakin cemberut.

'Dasar apa sih yang mereka lihat.' Gerutu Tokine dalam hati.

Sadar akan perubahan wajah Tokine mereka segera berpura – pura tidak melihatnya dan Tokine hanya membuang muka sambil mengucap sumpah serapah di hatinya. Hingga akhirnya dirinya sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah.

'Ara kenapa aku bisa sampai disini ?' Tanya Tokine dalam hati.

"Tokine – san." Teriak seseorang dari belakangnya.

"Kusakabe – san."

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini Tokine – san ?" Tanya Kusakabe

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah sambil melamun dan tanpa sadar sampai disini."

"Hahaha. Anda bisa saja, hati – hati lho Tokine – san bisa kesambet jika sering melamun." Kata Kusakabe sambil memasang wajah horror.

GLEK. Tokine menelan ludah.

"Ah, kau ada – ada saja. Di jaman modern mana ada hantu." Kata Tokine sambil menatap sebal kearah Kusakabe meski harus diakui kalau dia memang takut hantu."Ngomong – ngomong dimana Kyoya ? Tadi aku tidak melihatnya di ruang komite."

"Kyoya – san sedang patroli bersama anggota komite yang lain, katanya akhir-akhir ini ada sedikit pengganggu yang muncul di Namimori."

"Oh.. " Tokine hanya ber -oh- ria. "Lalu kau tidak ikut ?"

"Saya baru saja kembali, Kyoya – san bilang saya harus menggantikannya mengikuti rapat dengan komite dari sekolah lain."

"Oh.. " Tokine ber -oh- ria(lagi). "Baiklah kalu begitu sampai ketemu lagi Kusakabe – san."

"Eh.. Anda mau kemana ?"

"Tentu saja mencari Kyoya,apalagi ?"

"Anda tidak mengikuti pelajaran ?"

"Tidak ah, malas . Dah Kusakabe – san." Kata Tokine sambil keluar gerbang.

"Kakak dan adik sama saja." Kata Kusakabe sambil mengelus dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namimori Park**

"Huh.. Dimana sih Kyoya." Kata Tokine sambil mengelilingi taman

"Kufufufu~ "

'Suara siapa itu' tanyanya dalam hati. Tapi dia mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Kufufufu~ " Tapi Tokine tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Kufufufu~ " Suara itu semakin keras dan membuat Tokine sebal. Dia pun berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria dengan warna mata yang berbeda dan rambut model, nanas berdiri di depannya dengan senyum mesumnya.

'Pria aneh.' Batin Tokine

"Apa maumu ? Pinaple – san ?" Tanya Tokine asal

JLEB !

Rasanya di panggil Pinaple tuh, kayak jatuh dari atap Namimori-chuu, ditusuk sama Shigure Kintokii punyanya Yamamoto dan diledakin sama dynamit nya Gokudera. (Oke lupakan scene ini)

"Kufufufu~ namaku bukan Pinaple, Nona." Kata pria itu dengan senyum mautnya.

'mesummmm ' Teriak Tokine dalam hati

"Oya oya ~ Jangan menatapku begitu, Nona." Kata pria itu. "Kau membuatku malu."

'Astaga pria ini, jika saja dia itu Kyoya pasti pria itu sudah mati daritadi'

"Baiklah apa maumu ? Dan siapa namamu ?." Tanya Tokine tidak sabar.

"Namaku.. Rokudo Mukuro, sahabat sekaligus rival kakak mu." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Okee.. Ini editan yang terakhir (akhirnya) T_T

And thanks for review to **AngelRyouta dan nizarmashima :D **

Dan yang lain masih Ruu tunggu Reviewnya :D (y)


	4. Chapter 4

Hai Minna , Selamat Tahun baru yaa :D Omedettou Gozaimasu ..

Nah, udahan deh cuap cuap nya..

Happy reading =)

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN**

**Disclaimer : KHR punyanya Amano – dono saia Cuma pinjem charanya kok :D**

**Ruu chan Entertaiment Present**

**Daisuki Dayo ore no imoto**

Target 4 : Who is he ?

"Rokudo Mukuro ?" Katanya sambil memandang Mukuro dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, Nona?" Tanya Mukuro.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kalau Kyoya memiliki teman (yang aneh) sepertimu."

"Kufufufu~ aku tidak menyangka ternyata Kyoya suka merahasiakan sesuatu bahkan dengan adiknya."

"Dia memang begitu dan perkenalkan namaku Tokine Hibari, kau bisa memanggilku Tokine." Kata Tokine sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Tokine ya, nama yang bagus." Kata Mukuro sambil menjabat tangan Tokine.

"A-arigato." Kata Tokine blushing,dan untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang pria yang membuat wajahnya memerah. "Nee, Mukuro – san kenapa kau bisa kenal dengan Kyoya?"

"Tentu saja kenal dia adalah salah satu– "

PRANG !

Ucapan Mukuro terpotong karena tiba – tiba Kyoya datang lalu menyerangnya ,beruntung dia berhasil menangkis serangannya dengan trident.

"Kyoya, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Tanya Tokine ketus.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Harusnya aku yang bertanya,dan kenapa kau bersama nanas abnormal itu?" Tanya Hibari sambil menunjuk Mukuro dengan tonfa nya.

"Kufufufu~ jangan kasar terhadap adik mu, apalagi dia perempuan." Kata Mukuro dengan senyum mesumnya (?)

"Nanas bodoh, Kamikorosu."

"Oya~ silahkan lakukan."

Dan pertarungan antara Hibari dan Mukuro pun tak terelakan, dengan semangat yang melebihi Hyper Dying Will milik Tsuna Hibari menyerang Mukuro dengan serangan bertubi – tubi, tapi Mukuro bukanlah orang yang lemah dia bisa menghindari serangan Hibari walau agak susah payah.

"Kalian berdua tolong hentikan." Kata Tokine memohon(baca: memerintah), namun kedua pria itu mengacuhkannya dan tetap bertarung.

"Kyoya, Mukuro – San hentikan pertarungan kalian sekarang juga."

Hening. Oh, bagus dua buah perempatan muncul di kepala Tokine dan kalian tahu ini akan jadi akhir yang buruk bagi dua sejoli yang tengah memadu kasih (baca: bertarung) di sana.

PLETAK

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN !" Teriak Tokine sambil memukul kepala kedua lelaki yang daritadi mengacuhkannya dengan artemis rod miliknya.

"Tokine apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Hibari sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit, begitu pula Mukuro.

"Nee, Tokine – Chan kenapa kau juga memukulkuuu~ ?"

"Itu karena kalian MENYEBALKAN." Katanya sambil pergi meninggalkan Hibari dan Mukuro yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME **

**Namimori – Chuu**

**Kelas 1 – A**

Sreett.. Pintu kelas terbuka dan muncullah seorang gadis dari balik pintu dengan raut wajah yang masam dan segera menuju tempat duduknya.

"Are, Tokine – San kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Tsuna dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku tidak apa – apa ."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat sehat." Kata Yamamoto sambil memegang dahinya.

"Hontou, aku baik – baik saja kok Yamamoto." Katanya sambil melepaskan tangan Yamamoto.

"Che. Wajahmu menyedihkan sekali Baka-Onna." Timpal Gokudera

"Kuanggap itu perasaan khawatir."

"Ano, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Tokine-San?"

"Sebenarnya aku malas bercerita tapi jika kalian memaksa."

Tokine pun memulai ceritanya mulai dari kekecewaan nya karena tidak bisa bertarung dengan Kyoya sampai bertemu dengan Rokudo Mukuro.

"NANI?" Teriak mereke bertiga. "Kau bertemu dengan Mukuro."

"Yap, apa kalian mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja." Kata Yamamoto. "Dia adalah– uhk .. uhk.. " Belum sempat Yamamoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya Gokudera membekap mulutnya.

"Yakyuu-baka kau tahu kan Tokine tidak terlibat dengan urusan mafia ini." Bisik Gokudera

"Benar Yamamoto jangan sampai Tokine-san mengetahuinya." Bisik Tsuna. Yamamoto pun mengangguk tanda mengerti lalu Gokudera melepaskan tangannya.

"Huuuaahh.. Leganya bisa bernapas."

"Oi.. Kalian bertiga kenapa?" Tanya Tokine.

"T-tidak kok." Kata Tsuna agak gagap.

"Yasudah, aku lelah sekali dan aku mau aku kalau sudah pulang ya." Pinta (baca:perintah) Tokine sambil mengeluarkan bantal(?).

"Oi Baka-Onna jangan tidur seenaknya." Teriak Gokudera.

Tapi sudah terlambat,dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantalnya yang empuk dan memulai traveling ke dunia mimpi.

"Dasar Baka-Onna." Kata Gokudera kesal.

"Sudahlah Gokudera-kun mungkin Tokine-san memang kelelahan." Tsuna mencoba menenangkan Gokudera.

"Ta-Tapi Juudaime."

"Benar,mungkin dia memang terlalu capek lihat saja tidurnya lelap begitu." Kata Yamamoto sambil menepuk pundak Gokudera.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku Yakyuu-baka."

"Ahahaha."

"Apanya yang lucu?" Gokudera mulai kesal sementara Tsuna hanya sweatdrop dengan kelakuan kedua sahabatnya.

Sreekk.. Pintu kelas pun terbuka(lagi) dan muncullah seorang guru diikuti pria berambut silver panjang.

"NANI?/Dia– /Ahahaha(?)." Dan begitulah ekspresi dari Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto tatkala melihat seseorang yan bersama guru mereka.

Sebenarnya siapakah pria yang dilihat Tsuna dan kawan kawan ? Lalu kenapa Yamamoto malah tertawa melihat pria itu ?

Penasaran? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya :P

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hohoho ^o^ akhirnya selese juga chapter 4. Thanks to **nizarmashima** for your comment.

And once again Happy New Year :D


End file.
